happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Icicle
This is the ninth regular episode (twelfth episode overall) made by YLU. Roles Starring * Antlers Featuring * Baby Chick * Boar * Chipmunk * Dog * Elephant * Foxy * Hamster * Kitty Appearance * Ducky * Hedgehog * Koala * Leopard * Two Tooth Plot Elephant wants to buy a whistle at Foxy's shop. Foxy begins searching for one. Somehow there are lots of junk there such as a trumpet, keyboard, etc. (other junks). He throws the trumpet at Leopard's stomach, making his intestines fall out of his body. The keyboard flies into Koala's eyes injuring him terribly, despite being already blind, and one of the drums crushes him. Foxy can't find any whistle. Boar comes into the store and looks for a flute. Foxy actually has one. Boar blows the whistle so hard that the windows break, causing shards to fly and slice Two Tooth (seen in the background) into three separate parts. Dog and Kitty end up having their ears bleed, disabling their hearing. Elephant goes outside of the store along with Boar, asking him if he can borrow the flute. Boar doesn't seem to have any reason to keep it, so he lends it to Elephant. Meanwhile, Antlers is in a very urgent situation and is driving the car as quick as he can. Antlers drives so quickly that buckets of tar fall onto Elephant and Boar, burning their skin painfully. Antlers nearly bumps into Dog and kills him. Right after Dog gets relieved, Antlers loses control of his car, crushes Dog and drives backwards, destroying Foxy's shop and having the wheel run over Foxy's head, forcing his brain. Hamster is riding his little bicycle and seeing the town filled with blood, which makes him scared. As he rides downhill, his bicycle trips over a hi-hat, making it slice off Hedgehog's head. Chipmunk screams and runs away, but Antlers is driving backwards and ends up crushing Chipmunk's lower body, while Chipmunk is screaming in pain. When it stopped, her intestines are shown. Hamster doesn't know what to do until he decides to call the police, but for some odd reason, Antlers's clumsy driving skills end up crushing Hamster inside of the payphone. Chipmunk crawls slowly for dear life. Baby Chick is stepping on Chipmunk, making her scream painfully (again). As Baby Chick walks on the road, Antlers decides to go back to Foxy's shop to buy something but he runs over Baby Chick in the process. By the time he arrived, the building falls apart and crushes him. Kitty is relieved that she's not dead, but ends up running from and screaming at the sight of Chipmunk fainting. Ducky, on the other hand, doesn't notice anything. Elephant, after having his head melted by the tar, twitches, while Boar on the other hand is shown alive and begins grinning. Deaths * Leopard's stomach was impaled by a trumpet. * Koala was crushed by drums. * Two Tooth got cut into three pieces. * Dog was crushed by Antlers's car. * Foxy's head was run over by Antlers's wheels. * Part of Hedgehog's head was sliced off. (debatable, as she was still screaming even in the final scene) * Hamster was crushed in the payphone by Antlers's clumsy driving skills. * Baby Chick was run over by Antlers's car. * Antlers was crushed by the destroyed building. * Elephant's head melted. Trivia * Ducky, Kitty, Boar, Chipmunk and (debatably) Hedgehog are the only survivors. The others die rather brutally. Category:Fan Episodes